Deckerstar
Deckerstar is the het ship between Chloe Decker and Lucifer Morningstar from the Lucifer fandom. Canon Season 1 Lucifer and Chloe first met on a murder investigation of Deliah who is a friend of Lucifer. Lucifer became interested in her after he discovered that she is immune to his charms. Chloe tells Lucifer that because of the case in the past where she sees things that everyone disagrees with her. Because of that, no one wants to work with her. Lucifer immediately offers to work her and earlier in the episode, he encourages her to trust her instincts. Lucifer also defended her when anyone being disrespectful to her. While Chloe was annoyed by Lucifer, she does like to work with him and she use his skills to find answers on the cases that they're working on. During the times they work together, Lucifer learns how to be a better person from Chloe. Near end of Season 1, Lucifer learned that being near Chloe makes him vulnerable. This information got him paranoid at first and he has been keeping his distance from Chloe. But shortly afterwards, he would do anything to protect her, even it includes getting hurt in her presence. Season 2 In Trip to Stabby Town, Chloe was jealous when she sees Lucifer has been spending time with one of their co-workers, Ella Lopez, even though she denies that she is. In Good Day to Die, Chloe got poisoned by a professor who had killed himself after that. Lucifer goes down to hell to get a formula for the antidote from him in order to save her life. Season 3 In High School Poppycock, Lucifer sets Lux as a prom and give Chloe an experience to be in a prom which is something she doesn't get to do much in her childhood. In the bonus episode: Once Upon a Time, that episode takes place in an alternative world. This episode brings the question: What if Lucifer and Chloe haven't met? But in the end, they ended working together on solving cases. God even clarifies in this episode that no matter what happens in any circumstances, these two will end up to be together in the end. Season 4 in Somebody's been reading Dante's Inferno, Chloe has learned that about Lucifer's vulnerability. Later on, she has learned who is the true culprit to the murder in this episode and as he just about to throw an axe to kill Chloe, Lucifer jumps right in front of Chloe and take the hit from the axe. Lucifer wasn't injured as it just got his jacket. Chloe was shocked but when she learned that Lucifer has been willing to die to save her, it shows how much Lucifer has cared for her. When Lucifer has slowly become more into his devil form, he informs Chloe what is happening and helps him cover up his transformation and tries to help him getting over his self hatred. When he has gone into full devil form, Chloe is still by his side. At this moment, she gets over the fear of his devilish nature and gives Lucifer some support. This gives Lucifer the reassurance that he needs and he became normal again. Fanon Deckerstar is the most popular ship in the Lucifer fandom. Fandom FAN FICTION : Trivia * Chloe is Lucifer's first real love. * Even though Lucifer doesn't like kids, he would do anything to protect Chloe's daughter: Trixie. * Lucifer only calls Chloe by her real name when he feels emotional about her. Gallery Deckerstar-first-kiss-1.gif|First kiss Deckerstar-first-kiss-2.gif|First kiss Deckerstar-first-kiss-3.gif|First kiss Chloes-dream-1.gif|Chloe's dream Chloes-dream-2.gif|Chloe's dream Chloes-happy-that-lucifers-okay-1.gif|The important hug Chloes-happy-that-lucifers-okay-2.gif|The important hug Deckerstar-playing-the-piano-together.gif|Playing the piano together Deckerstar-hug.gif|The important hug Will-you-go-to-the-prom-with-me.gif|"Prom" scene Prom-scene-almost-kiss.gif|"Prom" scene Deckerstar-second-kiss.gif|Second kiss Lucifer-protects-chloe.gif|Lucifer protects Chloe Deckerstar-third-kiss-1.gif|Third kiss Deckerstar-third-kiss-2.gif|Third kiss